Instituto Z
by CarolineZK
Summary: ¿Los chicos y chicas de dragon ball estudiando? Así es, estudiando, viviendo una adolescencia normal, yendo de fiesta y disfrutando. Las parejas principales son [Gohan x Videl] [Goku x Milk] [Vegeta x Bulma] [Trunks x Pan] [Goten x Bra] [Mirai Trunks x Mai]. Pueden aparecer en capítulos sueltos siempre que me envíen una descripción. Es una versión remasterizada. ¡Lean y disfruten!


Era una mañana como las otras en la casa Son,pero para unos jóvenes no era normal,pues empezaba un curso nuevo y se encontraban nerviosos y desganados,porque se habían acabado las vacaciones.

—Despertad ya chicos. —dijo Bardock, mientras destapaba a sus 3 hijos.

—Ya voy. —decía Gohan frotándose los ojos.

—Despierta a tu hermano mayor y al pequeño, por favor, Gohan. —dijo el moreno de pelo alborotado.

—A sus órdenes. —dijo Gohan mientras empezaba a hacer cosquillas a sus hermanos.

—Ya estoy despierto. —protestó Goten de mal humor.

—Mmmm, ¿ya es de día? —susurró el mayor de ellos mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Cuando se encontraban un poco más despiertos, tuvieron una pelea por quién se duchaba primero y Goku y Gohan quedaron en empate, así que Bardock decidió. Tras eso se vistieron : Gohan con una camisa violeta,con sus botones superiores desabrochados,unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color; Goku con una camiseta de tirantes azul olguera para no destacar sus músculos,unos vaqueros grises y unas deportivas azules; Goten con una camiseta de manga corta verde, unos pantalones azules cortos y unos deportivos rojos. Acto seguido bajaron a desayunar.

—Buenos días, papá. —dijeron los tres hijos al unísono mientras sonreían.

—Buenos días, hijos. —dijo mientas los abrazaba y removía sus cabellos desordenados, definitivamente eran sus hijos, sobretodo el mayor y el pequeño. Eran sus retratos de carne y hueso.

Después desayunaron, cogieron sus mochilas y partieron al instituto.

EN CASA DE VEGETA.

—Despertaros ya panda de vagos. —dijo Vegeta padre mientras los destapaba y subía la persiana.

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, padre. — saludaron Vegeta y Trunks.

—Ahora voy a despertar a su hermana, vístanse. —dijo Vegeta.

—Vamos Bra, tienes que levantarse. —susurró junto a su oído mientras se ponía en la cama de su hija tan querida.

—Buenos días, papi. —dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Vístete princesa, tienes el desayuno abajo. —dijo su padre.

Tras 5 minutos todos bajaron a desayunar: Trunks con una camiseta azul,unos pantalones grises y zapatillas amarillas; Vegeta con una camiseta negra apretada a su cuerpo para presumir de músculos y dejar a su adversario/amigo en ridículo,unos pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas; Bra con unos shorts vaqueros,una camiseta plateada con la bandera de Inglaterra y unas converse grises.

—Desayunen rápido y váyanse al instituto. —ordenó el padre mientras le pegaba un sorbo a su café.

—De acuerdo.

Después de 10 minutos salieron al instituto, pero antes de eso, la princesa del lugar se dirigió a su padre con los brazos en jarra y una mirada de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

—Papá. —habló Bra mientras se acercaba a él y le limpiaba la barba llena de migas de pan—. Tienes que afeitarte, pareces un viejo cuando sólo tienes 35 años, además pinchas cuando te beso,así que hasta que no te afeites no más besos de tu princesita querida. —dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

—No más besos... tendré que comprar crema de afeitar. —reflexionaba mientras se tocaba la barba y se horrorizaba al imaginarlo.

EN CASA DE VIDEL Y PAN.

—Buenos días mis princesitas. —saludó Satán mientras se lanzaba hacia ellas y les restregaba la barba hasta que despertaron.

—Hola papi. —dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

—Hola papá. —siguió Videl mientas le daba un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

Se visiteron Videl con una camiseta gris con un corazón en el centro y unos shorts negros ceñidos a su silueta,con unas zapatillas blancas; Pan con una camiseta roja,unos vaqueros grises y unas deportivas blancas y negras. Desayunaron y se fueron al instituto.

EN CASA DE MILK Y BULMA.

Estaban plácidamente dormidas cuando sonó el despertador y por acto reflejo, MIlk lo lanzó contra la pared haciendo que parara y de rebote le diera su amiga en el rostro.

—¡Pero a ti, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡No destroces mi precioso rostro el mismo día que comenzamos el instituto! Tienen que verme perfecta. —gritó la peliazul con la vena de la frente hinchada, parecía escupir fuego por sus fauces como los dragones.

—Ya empezamos con los coqueteos a todos los chicos. —suspiró Milk resignada mientras se vestía.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de tener el cuerpo del deseo.

—Lo que tú digas, pero yo soy más guapa. —la retó enseñándole la lengua.

—¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!

—Soy más guapa que tú. —gritaba burlona mientras corría hasta llegar a la cocina.

—Eso lo decidirán los chicos, ¿qué te apetece desayunar?

Todas sus mañanas habituales eran como esa, tan ruidosas y conflictivas que los vecinos no tenían que poner su despertador. Verlas pelear por cualquier cosa era bastante divertido, aunque estar en el frente de batalla era un riesgo importante que asumir. Podrías llevarte un sartenazo o un puñetazo.


End file.
